Information is presented to users in various kinds of electronic documents such as e-mail messages, text messages, web pages, and the like. Electronic documents can include different types and formats of content, such as photos, video, audio and the like, related to a wide range of topics, such as but not limited to news, weather, traffic, entertainment, finance and the like. Electronic documents are accessed using a wide range of electronic devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, tablets and the like.
It is often desirable to attach supplemental information to portions of the text. For example, in an email invitation to a party, it may be desirable to attach a link to a map of the location of the party. This can be done by including the map within the displayed content of the email body, or by including the map as a link from the address. An advantage of providing the map of the location as a selectable link from the address is that the email invitation can be brief displaying only the most relevant information to all receivers, while also providing the option of easily retrieving supplemental information to users who may be desirous of the supplemental information.
There is thus a need for a convenient and efficient method and system for identifying and modifying portions of text in an electronic document.